


Плохая сказка

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: Armor Kink, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: Какая же мораль, спрашиваешь? Какую сам себе придумаешь, такая и будет.





	Плохая сказка

_Хочешь, расскажу тебе сказку? Сказки, они, знаешь, такие, как наша жизнь. Поучительные? Нет-нет, изменчивые. Вроде, вчера все шло по накатанной, а сегодня уже катится в Бездну просто потому, что на горизонте замаячил какой-то ушлый хрен._

_Так вот, сказка. Жили, знаешь, как-то волк и лис, а лис тот у волка в услужении ходил и исполнял все, что волк пожелает, потому что был слабее. Понятно, что лис и не прочь при случае избавиться от такого груза. А кто бы не хотел, м?_

_И случилось-то раз — потребовал волк себе чего на поживу, а лису делать нечего, бери да исполняй, голова-то на плечах еще нужна. Да хребет целый. Хотя может лисье мясо вкусное, пусть так бы волку угодил. Не уверен. Не знаю. Да брось, шучу._

_Так лис подумал да говорит. Знаю, мол, двор крестьянский рядом, а там ягнята молоденькие, добудем одного, коли желаешь. А волку чего б не желать. Пошли, достали. Расправился волк с первым, и давай за вторым. Да задница широка, не то, что лисья. Увидела, значит, то мамка ягненка, шум подняла, мужики набежали. Ну и досталось знатно волку, конечно. В сказках-то оно, знаешь, мило так все, по три раза отъебохать кого-то надо, чтобы дошло. И что за число такое — три? Не четыре, не два. Ну да хер с ним, собственно, не наше дело_

_А так до волка бы и с первого раза дошло. Цеп боевой видел? Вот, крестьянские такие, только без шипов, но на теле места живого не оставят. Череп не с первого, так со второго раза пробьют да мозги в такую кашу перемешают, что мало не покажется. Ну а волк наш, значит, трижды по сусалам и получал, пока не забили с третьего — чтоб его — раза. Ну это ладно. Пока не забили — ноги к лису унес плеши зализывать._

***

Крейтон выдохнул и почти коснулся бедра, но тут же убрал дрогнувшие руки, нервно дергая шнуровку перчаток. Под штаниной было тепло и мокро, а густой запах крови кружил голову. Рана болезненно пульсировала, выталкивая кровь на шоссы, и кольчужные кольца до колена щедро успели окраситься алым. Сердце билось быстрее, а пальцы, откинувшие перчатки, неприятно холодели. 

Крейтон задрал кольчугу, не с первого раза расцепив ремни, и осторожно потянул распоротый кольчужный чулок ниже, болезненно шипя сквозь зубы. Злая рана, обидная и слишком серьезная, чтобы не обратить внимания и потерпеть. Прилипший край пореза потянулся следом за теплым металлом, раскрываясь. Крейтон глухо выругался, отшвырнув чулок, точно он был в чем-то виноват, и стащил маску со шлемом, отбрасывая в сторону. 

Закоулки Тселдоры он терпеть не мог, как и песок, постоянно осыпающийся из-под ног, как и обрушенные там и тут тупики в халупах, как и прекрасные места для засад. Он непредусмотрительно потерял бдительность, положившись на заверения Пэйта, за что и поплатился. 

Кажется, еще болело плечо и что-то на спине в паре точек: одна ближе к шее, другая — к пояснице, но не так, конечно, как почти до кости распоротая нога. От ее вида внутри пробегал неприятный холодок и что-то точно издевалось — вот сейчас он просто истечет кровью и останется гнить до скончания веков. Или к его еще теплому трупу прицепится паук, разбивая загривок, и будет Крейтон ядовитой марионеткой с паучьими лапами над плечами, пока какой-нибудь загульный герой снова не упокоит его до поры до времени. 

Крейтон нервно оглядел домишко, обрушенный завал справа и рванул штанину. Руки тряслись все сильнее, и, что самое пугающее, далеко не от страха. 

Пояс он почти сорвал и, пока выуживал бинт, выронил несколько мелких склянок и коробочку с какой-то дрянью от яда. Сам он к ней так и не притронулся, но Пэйт говорил, что эти штуки помогают куда лучше обычного мха. 

Перекинув бинт выше зияющей раны, Крейтон затянул концы на рукояти ножа и крутил, крутил, крутил, пока крепкие тряпки болезненно не вгрызлись в кожу, пережимая вены. Во всяком случае, оставалось надеяться, что пережимая. Крейтон шумно вдохнул, откинулся на шершавую стену и хотел было закрыть глаза, но тут же тряхнул головой: точно расслабится, как уже больше не очнется совсем. 

Крейтон не знал, сколько времени так просидел, хотя, может, надо было считать, но по ощущениям — целую вечность; Пэйт явно не торопился. Когда снаружи послышались шелестящие по песку шаги, Крейтон потянулся за секирой — с трудом, что самое отвратительное, — но стоило грохнуть двери, а в проходе появиться Пэйту, от сердца отлегло. Правда, ощущал это Крейтон слабо и поверхностно. Глаза нещадно слипались, как и пересохшие губы.

Пэйт хмыкнул, слабо улыбнувшись, неспешно расстегнул подсумок и выудил свиток исцеления, небрежно бросив товарищу. 

— Наскоро эти вещи выходят слишком дорого, — протянул Пэйт, беспечно оглядываясь и, закрыв распахнутую дверь ногой, сел на старый железный сундук. — Так что считай, твое лечение нам стоило всех тех ублюдков. 

Упавший свиток тихо прошуршал по полу, Крейтон рванулся следом, точно за великой драгоценностью, тяжело рухнув у ног Пэйта. Собственно, так оно и было, учитывая, что жизнь его сейчас очень ветхо балансировала на грани. Пэйт лишь снисходительно улыбнулся, подвинув пергамент мыском сапога ближе к побелевшей руке Крейтона. 

Тот вцепился в бумагу, пачкая кровью, глаза впились в строчки, а губы, как в бреду, зашептали следом, вычитывая спасительные слова. 

***

_А на другой раз потащились они, значит, за тарелкой блинов. Помнишь ещё вкус еды? Я уже почти и нет. Ну и, в общем-то, с закономерным результатом. Хотя на мой скромный взгляд за тарелку блинов отхватить обидно. Зато в третий раз навострились на солонину. Забрались в погреб, волк — к бочке, лис — к двери, примериваться к лазу. Надеялся волка так и обойти. Не зря надеялся. Наведался хозяин, взял тот самый хваленый цеп да волка порешил на месте, пока лис, крутя хвостом, поскакал куда подальше._

***

Меч у немертвого оказался отменным, каленым на совесть, с тонким, травленым по всему лезвию узором. Из-за алой тряпки на рукояти он чем-то походил на катаны аллонских рыцарей из Железной Цитадели. Пэйт со свистом рассек клинком воздух и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Хорошая вещь уйдет за такую же хорошую цену. 

Крейтон косил на него зло, дико, по-волчьи, слабо припадая на правую ногу. Пореза поперек бедра уже не было, под разорванной штаниной виднелась лишь измазанная кровью кожа, но Пэйт знал, что сращенные мышцы еще какое-то время будут колко напоминать об увечье ломотой. 

Пэйт опустил меч на стол и разложил перед собой один из поясов, тут же обшаривая подсумки. Беспечные глупцы, отбитые головорезы, мстительные упрямцы — у каждого найдется что-то стоящее. Например, мелкий зеленоватый порошок, который мешается с маслом и втирается в острие — яд всегда хорошее подспорье в битве. Блеклая трава, которую вываривают в походных котелках маги, чтобы выжимать из тела больше сил — Пэйту не нужно, но и такую мелочь можно выгодно сбыть. Дурманящий бальзам, отдающий вином — Пэйт редко пользовался чем-то подобным, только в крайнем случае, когда на кону стояла жизнь, а за спиной не оставалось ничего, кроме стены тупика. Иногда отключать одни и усиливать другие инстинкты выгодно, но совсем небезопасно для и без того развороченного организма. Как знать, что случится — порвется мышца, сердце остановится или ещё что внутри. Перегрузки — дело тонкое, так что зазря Пэйт не рисковал. А вот Крейтону споить всегда можно, он покрепче будет.

В небольшом мешочке, насквозь пропахшем горелым, хрустнули пилюли. Пэйт взвесил его на ладони и отложил к другим вещам, которые планировал оставить себе. Эти алые штуки порой играли хорошую службу, сгущая ненадолго кровь, и вместо того, чтобы истечь ей на месте, хватало времени добраться до костра или убежища. А, впрочем, может, и продать? Ценятся они высоко. 

Подцепив следующий пояс, Пэйт мельком глянул на Крейтона, что как-то странно таскался из угла в угол, едва за стену не держась. Без шлема и перчаток, благо шоссы на место вернул, хоть от них преотвратно тащило кровью.

В этот раз он отчего-то упирался, не хотел сделать еще один рывок до легкой — действительно легкой — добычи. Хотя с его-то пристрастиями... Они и так нарвались на неприятную засаду, но бросать логово, о котором Пэйту рассказали, было глупо, учитывая, что результат и правда того стоил. Мелкой полезной дряни тут нашлось навалом не только на продажу, но и в свои карманы. Не все в Дранглике можно купить, и не все стоит запрошенных душ, а когда награда сама плывет в руки, глупо отказываться. Но Крейтон упрямился до последнего. Впрочем, что с него взять. Пэйт смешливо фыркнул и вновь увлекся содержимым карманов. 

***

_Только знаешь, а чем вся соль этой сказки? Ни лис, ни волк не заметили, когда поменялись местами. Но все же каждый получил то, что причитается по роли._

***

Крейтон держался до последнего, но дрожь, порожденная в голове, прошибала разрядами. Он говорил, просил — не нужно идти сюда, будет только хуже. Душный запах крови пронзал насквозь. Хитрые ублюдки обманули их, только не в ублюдках дело. 

По рукам прошла сводящая мышцы судорога. Негодование, несогласие подкатывали к горлу, словно желчь. Он ведь таскался за Пэйтом следом каждый раз, но получал лишь рваные раны и ссадины, ничего больше. 

Мир точно поволокой подернулся. Он может умирать в каких угодно муках, а спина его будет открыта. _Предательски_ открыта. 

 

Пэйт видел, как Крейтону сносило крышу в запале боя, и его одержимость не казалась чем-то из ряда вон. Удобным дополнением к мастерству крепких рук разве что. Но ни разу Пэйт не оставался с ним один на один. 

Когда неведомая сила рванула назад, Пэйт неловко выпустил из рук старые проржавевшие монеты, не сразу понимая, что произошло, точно пол поплыл из-под ног. Но глухой удар о стену отрезвил, заставляя захлебнуться вдохом. Пэйт, не глядя, тут же инстинктивно рванулся в сторону, но спина вновь врезалась в камень, по нему же лязгнул шлем. А перед глазами возникло лицо Крейтона, перекошенное в брезгливой, колкой ярости. 

— Вздумал от меня избавиться? — ядовито прошипел он.

Широкая, горячая, точно в лихорадке, ладонь сжалась на шее, стиснула намертво — не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть. Пэйт дернулся, цепляясь за чужое запястье. 

— Нет... — только и вышло просипеть в ответ.

Крейтон оскалился, беззвучно рассмеявшись, и рванул Пэйта в сторону к столу. Выставленные руки смягчили удар, но проехались по дереву, сметая почти все, что прежде было там скрупулезно разложено. 

Что за недолгое время сотрудничества точно успел понять Пэйт — у Крейтона было несколько болевых точек, из-за которых тот и терял рассудок, впадая в неконтролируемую, пусть и короткую ярость. Унималась она, лишь когда «проблема» погибала под его секирой, и, как удачно, этой «проблемой» обычно оказывался кто-то другой. А вот теперь не повезло — _не предусмотрел._

Пэйт быстро развернулся, неловко садясь на стол, и вскинул руки, точно показывая, что безоружен и безопасен. Промелькнувшее в голове решение показалось абсурдным, но это лучше, чем совсем ничего — попробовать заговорить, перевести тему, перебрать все, что произошло за день, совсем немного приврав. В любом случае, бросаться за косточкой возвращения глупо — не успеет.

— Послушай, — сипло начал Пэйт. — Я не знал о засаде, не знали оба, ты ведь слышал сам, что нам говорили. 

Крейтон в один миг оказался подле, сорванный шлем слетел с головы, а следом и подшлемник. Цепкие пальцы впились в волосы, у горла блеснул тяжелый нож. 

— У меня не было ничего, кроме эстуса, чтобы тебе помочь, ты видел, что у меня в карманах, — Пэйт попытался выжать из себя улыбку, щурясь и чувствуя кожей холодный металл. — Я не хотел тебя губить, мне незачем, Крейт. 

Ладони уперлись в беспокойно вздымающуюся грудь. 

— Я не тянул время, клянусь, просто искал свиток, — что ж, не то чтобы Пэйт действительно хотел смерти своему товарищу, да и знал, что успеет, но удержаться от короткого мига снисходительного превосходства не мог. Опасный зверь в ногах — заманчивое зрелище. — А возвращаться по песку тяжело, сам ведь его бранишь каждый раз. 

Крейтон ломано усмехнулся, нож блеснул у артерии на шее.

— Ты юлишь, как лиса в силке, — прошипел он; Пэйт почувствовал, как холод металла отдается внутри. 

Вышло скверно. Быть может тогда... 

— Подожди, — торопливо выдохнул Пэйт, — стой. 

Крейтон замер всего на мгновение, но этого хватило, чтобы приникнуть к его губам. Пэйт сжал пальцами сюрко, целуя, целуя и целуя, точно и правда чувствовал, как на шее затягивается веревка. Сейчас разрушительную энергию лучше попытаться направить в иное русло. Пусть лисица потеряет пушистый хвост, чем жизнь. 

Лезвие исчезло не сразу, оно точно стекло, оставляя на коже кровящий порез и длинную сплошную царапину по нагруднику. Пэйт упрямо не отстранялся, спешно касался языком чужих губ и совсем слабо кусал, лишь бы отвлечь, но отчего-то казалось, что целовал он мертвеца, до того Крейтон был неподвижен и безмолвен. 

Чужие пальцы вдруг стиснули локоть, резкий удар в грудь, чувствующийся даже через нагрудник, заставил поперхнуться, податься вперед. Острые костяшки врезались под челюсть, разлившаяся боль отдалась в затылке. Пэйта шатнуло в сторону, а Крейтон, подцепив наплечник, протащил его дальше, прямо на старые, рассохшиеся бочки, что с грохотом лопнули под навалившейся тяжестью. 

Грубый рывок, и горловина рубахи врезалась в шею, почти душа, крепкие руки встряхнули, ставя на ноги. Новый удар разбил скулу, следующий — нос. Пэйт поперхнулся кровью, запоздало закрывая голову.

Глухо рыкнув, Крейтон перехватил его запястья, вцепился в загривок, швырнул грудью на стол. Пэйт, было, отдернулся, но невесть откуда взявшийся нож со свистом врезался в доску у самого лица, предупреждая — не стоит. Пэйт сплюнул кровь, сжимая край столешницы.

Крейтон не церемонился, рванув ремень и плотные штаны. На поясницу, бряцнув, надавила кольчуга. Пэйт дернулся, цепляя низом обнажившегося живота несколько колких заноз. 

Принимая Крейтона, Пэйт зло шипел, закусывая пальцы, и слышал, как по броне скоблят короткие ногти. Если бы не доспех, этот безумец, пожалуй, располосовал бы ему бока. Правда, на бедрах от рук Крейтона все равно оставались синяки и жгучие ссадины. 

Подставляться ни удобно, ни просто терпимо не выходило. От плотной куртки под нагрудником становилось душно, от запаха крови к горлу подкатывала тошнота, бурые дорожки медленно текли по губам, тяжелые капли срывались с подбородка, впитываясь в рассыхающуюся столешницу, звон кольчуги нервировал. Каждое движение опаляло — кожей к коже, — точно расплата за удобную ложь. С новым толчком Пэйт вслепую уперся ладонью в живот Крейтона, через перчатку чувствуя чешую кольчуги. Он понимал, что не стоит, но невольно сжимался на члене, и если б Крейтон хоть немного помедлил... Тот не остановился, бесцеремонно рванул чужое запястье выше, заламывая. 

Точно жестокая насмешка — в общем-то, это она и была. _Крейтон ведь сам просил не лезть._

Широкая ладонь небрежно провела по затылку, сжала грань наплечника. Пэйт согнулся, давя стон и надеясь, что руку ему доламывать не станут. Бляшка нагрудного ремня скоблила по столу; на лбу, стекая горькими каплями, выступила испарина. 

***  
 _Какая же мораль, спрашиваешь? Какую сам себе придумаешь, такая и будет. А что до моего мнения — так не стоит быть таким алчным, глупый маленький лис, не стоит быть таким алчным._


End file.
